MADDY & REYNOLDS
by tierra.nueva
Summary: The real off-screen story.
1. Chapter 1

**ARRIVAL TO 85MM BC (THEY MADE IT)**

Today is the day. She will be arriving in the 10th pilgrimage with her mom and brother. He expects that her father and his little sister make it too. His people did all they could to help them to reunite at the portal and cross together; however, there were no guarantees. The objective was to bring her mother, she is going to be a useful resource to his people once she knew the true nature of Terra Nova and join his group. It would have been easier to deal only with her mother, but if they want to be sure that she came to Terra Nova they need to make her believe that they will cross all together, not that they really care.

He would have prefer to be there when she arrive but he have work to do in Terra Nova and Taylor already have a command assigned to escort the new pilgrims. He came in the 5th pilgrimage and after an intensive training Taylor considered him a trust-worthy soldier and a gentleman too. Although Taylor is a fierce soldier he wants to relive the good manners that prevail centuries ago, especially those regarding the relations between men and women. In some way, Terra Nova was some kind of feudal city like those that existed about 1,000 years ago. Those were times of cavalier and ladies; and strong leaders. There were duels to death and wars among cities too, that's what Taylor hoped not to see this time, however the Sixers appeared. Those were times of legendary dragons, now they have their own real monsters, a lot of them.

**ENTERING TERRA NOVA & TAYLOR ADDRESS**

A hundred new pilgrims, a hundred new possibilities. They never know what to really expect from the new residents of Terra Nova. Although people of Hope Plaza run a lot of tests, both physical and psychological, on those chosen and those that "win" their ticket to Terra Nova the reality they face is way beyond any digital simulation or survival exercise they have to pass through before being accepted. This group will present even more challenges, "_**…two stowaways …. adult male and a five-year-old girl**_…" he heard in the communication center. He was sure they were her father and little sister, they made it. Now it's only matter of time to see how Com. Taylor handles this abnormal situation.

He was Com. Taylor's _**aide-de-camp**_ in charge of introducing the new pilgrims to their new housing and of helping them to get used to their new environment. This offers Reynolds the advantage to choose the families he find more interesting. Just after one year in Terra Nova, Taylor put him in charge of the group that receive and give orientation to the newcomers. After Taylor's boring welcome address, he have heard it six times with only minor variations, he saw that both of her parents were taken to Taylor's presence by Guz, this will be the critical moment for their plans. He hopes Taylor won't be too harsh with them, he can choose to banish her father, and Terra Nova bylaws give him that authority. He saw her mother exit Commander's office; he approached her to take her family to their new dwelling unit. She ask him to wait for her husband, he was to have just a few words with Taylor, at least that's what she hope for, he wasn't so sure.

**TAKING FAMILY HOME (BE MY GUESTS)**

As she said, it only takes him about five minutes to leave Taylor's office. He looks a little worried but that's the first impression Taylor usually gives to people when they meet him in person. The usual tour is a quick walk to show them the market, the supply store, the medical facilities, the school, etc. During the tour he noticed Maddy's innocent beauty, she was smarter than he was told, she made him questions he couldn't answer and even correct him about the info of the facilities; she surely studied all the brochures and literature they were given in the pre-travel orientations. He can swear that sometimes she just stares at him, changing his view when he looks at her. Her brother seems to be thinking on something or someone he left behind and her little sister looks sleepy, the sedatives she was given to put her in the bag still affects her.

Finally, after almost an hour tour they finally get to their new home. It is a new M-7 model unit. Still unfinished but already habitable, maybe a hand of paint and minor details to be fixed, nothing they can't take care of. The only problem will be the sleeping rooms, there are only three, and they need four, or maybe five, he was told that her parents' relations didn't goes well after her father was arrested. Anyway, the M-7 model is a spacious one reserved for those important people that are chosen, surely they'll find out how to accommodate themselves inside.

He leave them outside, they look excited to enter to see their new home. Tomorrow he will approach her again, he need to earn her trust. Something beyond a friendship might emerge; she is just an idealistic young girl hoping for a new beginning, he can tell by the way she look at Com. Taylor when he gave the welcome address. Maybe he can be part of that new beginning.

**ZOE WANTS TO SEE THE DINOS AGAIN (NOT A GOOD IDEA)**

She is supposed to do an internship with her mother at the clinical facilities. However, it won't begin until she gets familiarized with all the equipment and the technology they have. This may take some weeks; once her mother is clear about her role in the clinic she can start mentoring her. Meanwhile, she takes care of Zoe, her cute little sister. She was very curious and felt in love with the brachiosaurs. It's obvious how much Maddy love her little sister; he won't do anything to hurt neither of them, however that little lady can be useful to work his way into Maddy's heart, if necessary. He wanted to approach her but Maddy interrupt him with her dino wordiness, so he decided that was not the best moment and just leave.

**REYNOLDS & MADDY'S FAMILY WHEN MIRA ENTER TN (HERE COMES TROUBLE)**

Later that day he saw Maddy and Zoe. They were in the market looking for some groceries. He kindly offer himself to accompany them to recommend her the "fruits and vegetables" available and the way to cook them. He is not an expert cook but part of their survival training includes some basic recipes he can make in the field if necessary.

**R:** Good morning Ms. Shannon.

**M:** Please don't call me that, don't have to be so formal.

**R:** Sorry, we are not used to treat ladies otherwise. Can I call you Madison?

**M:** Oh my God, I don't remember the last time someone calls me Madison. Just call me Maddy. By the way, I don't remember your name.

**R:** Well, actually I haven't told you my name. Com. Taylor don't like that his people have that kind of familiar relation with Terranovans. You are supposed to call me Reynolds, [in a more secretive voice], but you can call me Mark if you wish.

**M:** His people? What do you mean "his people"? Aren't all of us supposed to be in the same group, with the same mission of populating this "newer" Earth and saving the human race?

**R:** Well, sort of. But it's a long story and a boring one. Why not continue with our cooking conversation? Maybe in the future I can explain you in a more detailed way our mission and your mission too.

Reynolds notices that Maddy was curious about how things work in Terra Nova. He was just baiting her to capture her interest to slowly manipulate her to make her understand what Terra Nova was really about.

Suddenly they heard the noise of vehicles, dinosaurs and sonic cannons. They have no idea what's going on and quickly move to the entrance to get a better view of what's happening. Maddy and Zoe get very nervous when they realize that a dinosaur was chasing some of their vehicles. Then Maddy noticed a man alone behind the dinosaur, it was Taylor himself, she couldn't believe her eye, it was a stupidity, for her surprise, she saw her father driving another vehicle, a "rhino", heading toward Taylor at the same time as the dinosaur; it looks like they are going to crash. Her father was supposed to be in the field taking care of "calysonians" and other "vegetables" in the field. Just seconds before the dinosaur hit Taylor her father pick him up and leave toward Terra Nova. He stayed with them until the Sixers enter, when she saw her mother she runs to her. He left them in a secure place and leave to join his command.

Maddy didn't know that her mother was threatened by a one of them just moments ago and didn't understand who those people were, however there they are, including a woman that seems to be their leader just inside Terra Nova. Maddy just watch the scene, after a short argument between Taylor and that woman he order to bring a man and they give Taylor a vault with a substance that seems to be of great value to him. Terra Nova soldiers outnumbered those strangers; she didn't understand why they are negotiating. Later Maddy will ask Reynolds to give her more details about that people; although it won't be necessary because their parents have first-hand knowledge. Later that night they reunite the children and explain them the events they just witnessed.

**WAITING WITH ZOE (JOSH & THE SLASHERS)**

While Terranovans were recovering from the 6ers aggression, five young men & women, including Maddy's brother, Josh, goes OTG. He knew about those trips, but didn't tell Com. Taylor, after all Skye was part of his people and she was the "leader" of the party. They go OTG routinely and always return safely so there was nothing to be worried about. She will take Josh to the stones by the waterfall to see the carvings, that's the first step to introduce Josh to the mysteries of Terra Nova.

However, when the night fall he noticed movement of soldiers and vehicles, they haven't showed up. There is no way to communicate with them; the rescue team hope is only a dead battery issue. There are dangerous predators out there and they have no weapons. He saw Taylor leaving in his rover together with both Maddy's parents. She should be worried about her brother safety, so he headed to her house to calm her. He knocked the door and she appears, she looks nervous but didn't admit it, she wanted him to stay, but she project her fears on Zoe, although she didn't seems to understand what was happening. He stayed with them, telling how capable was Taylor and his people to locate the group and protect them. Once the group returns, Maddy and Zoe join them and he leave them their parents. Tomorrow there is survival training early in the morning, no matter what. He will be there.

**SURVIVAL TRAINING (GRUBS, MMMMMMMM)**

It was early in the morning. He was already ready. As a matter of fact, he has been ready since yesterday. He was active during the night shift patrolling the facilities. So, when his shift ended instead of going home he decided to watch the survival training. That's the only event he tolerated when newcomers arrive. He loves to see their faces every time they saw Lt. Washington eating grubs alive. But what he loves even more is when it was their turn to try it. Being their first training Lt. Washington was testing their basic knowledge, most of times she has to answer herself. However, Maddy seems to excel from the rest of the group, and was shy to keep answering, so he has to intervene to demand an answer to the Lieutenant question. Of course, Maddy always get it right. "Gold start Shannon" again.

Reynolds was satisfied with Maddy's theoretical knowledge of survival tactics; maybe in the near future he can put her to the test.

**SHIFT CHANGE WITH JENKINS (THAT'S HOW YOU KNOW A GUY LIKES YOU)**

Terra Nova was under the attack of pterosaurs, soldier POV. He didn't know that it was just the emigration of those flying reptiles to their natural breeding grounds, invaded by the newcomers. What he do did know was that Maddy's parents were part of the team that was dealing with the situation, her father captured two specimens and her mother together with Dr. Wallace are going to try to develop some chemical, a poison or something. He really didn't care what it is as long as it keeps those little monsters away from the colony.

He decide he have to take avail of that and headed to Maddy's house, armed with his gun. Jenkins was already there but he ordered him to leave. At that exact moment Maddy's parents were leaving, so he offered himself to stay with the Shannon kids. Her father did seem to be pleased of his presence. Skye was there too, Josh insisted her to stay with them.

When the pteros start attacking the colony all get nervous. Then some of them were trying to enter through the ventilation ducts. He approached the duct grill and suddenly one of them hit him in the head leaving him unconscious. Next thing he saw was the face of the nurse of the clinic. A pretty face, but not the one he would like to see. He hopes he didn't disappointed the Shannon family.

**LOOKING FOR LEAH (MIRA AGAIN)**

Reynolds was patrolling, Maddy was doing her first day of the internship with her mother. Just another day in Terra Nova, except for the little girl that was captured, a 6ers runaway. That happens too late in the night to be noticed by the general population. The girl spent the night with Shannons and stayed there under Josh supervision during the day.

Suddenly, an alert call was heard, the 6ers are coming again. This time they are not running away from anything. They look like they are going to attack Terra Nova. Com. Taylor calls his forces to be ready to fight, if necessary. Reynolds moved quickly to the gate with his command. The 6ers stop a few meters from the gate, and then Lt. Washington and another Terra Nova soldier appear from behind their "rhinos". They were trap when they were looking for the little girl's bag.

Maddy was enjoying learning from his mother about the medical diagnosis and treatments. She was clueless about what was happening in the gates until Josh came to the clinic with Zoe and tell them what was going on. She wanted to go there because she was worried that Mark could be there and get hurt. However, her mother ordered her to stay in the clinic taking care of Zoe.

Fortunately, everything turns out fine. Mira freed Taylor's people and the little girl was brought in front of Mira to tell her that she run away and didn't want to return with the 6ers. Maddy and Reynolds take a short walk around Terra Nova after she had dinner with her family and the 6ers girl. Maddy told him about the work in the clinic. Reynolds explained to her all that happened in the morning. Maddy heard thoughtfully to his words and once again didn't understand why Taylor just doesn't get rid of those rebels and why Mira agreed so easily to liberate her prisoners. Something didn't make sense to her.

**I HAVE TEMPER & A GUN (REYNOLDS & JIM ABOUT MADDY)**

Next day, Maddy departs with her mother to take the girl to school. After that, they headed to the clinic to continue with her mentorship. However, this time things didn't work out as well as yesterday. Meanwhile, Reynolds approaches her father about his intentions toward Maddy. He wasn't in good humor but he was aware of his intentions and that Maddy corresponded to him in the same way. They were interrupted by Lt. Washington but he will approach him later to finish the courtship issue.

**I WANT TO COURT YOU (AT THE MARKET AGAIN)**

Later, while wondering around, coincidentally (yeah right) he met Maddy at the market. He was sure that if she wasn't in the clinic or in her house the market was the place Maddy would be. He just came from her house after finishing the conversation with his father. Her father insisted in his bad temper, but he gave the go ahead to their relation. He only has to declare to Maddy his intentions; he is not good in those things, so he decided that he will declare to her as fast as he can before she interrupts him.

"Awesome" – he heard. He just needed a "YES" but awesome sounds … just … AWESOME.

**FIRST DATE (THE WORST IN THE UNIVERSE)**

He is making progress. He declared his intentions to Maddy and talk to his father. That was easier than he expected. However, Com. Taylor directives were very clear about to treat Terranovans, specially the ladies. Tonight it was their first date. They talk about silly things, his father was with them and he didn't want him to hear what he wanted to tell Maddy about Terra Nova. Finally, she offered him a "key lime" pie, she baked for the occasion. When he talked to her in the market she didn't suspect that he really know how to cook, she just hear him and nodded at what he said. It was late and her father was concealing but it was clear that he wanted to call it a day and go to sleep; he was really tired after doing the house chores in the absence of her wife.

**SECOND DATE (CANCELLED)**

Next day Reynolds heard that there was no communication with Outpost 3. He saw Maddy's father leave the colony with Dr. Wallace in his rover. After a few hours there was no news of them either. While he was doing his patrolling he saw Josh drinking and playing his guitar with his friends, so Maddy was alone with her little sister, so he headed to his house to check how they were doing. He takes two of his buddies with him to make guard outside her house.

Maddy was very nervous not knowing what happened with her parents. He would like to take advantage of the absence of the rest of the family and talk about what Terra Nova really is, but she didn't stood still, worrying the 6ers may have attacked or kidnapped her parents. Reynolds knew that whatever was going on it wasn't the 6ers doings, they have no interest on act violently against the Shannon, (not more than necessary) Mira want them to be convinced by their own experiences of the real plan for Terra Nova.

Maddy didn't stand it anymore and decided to go to Taylor's headquarters to talk with Lt Washington. Reynolds was reluctant to let her go, but she insisted so much that he have no other choice.

**MADDY WENT TO TALK TO WASH (WHERE ARE MY PARENTS)**

Maddy knock on the door. No one answer; so she decided to enter. Com. Taylor was hidden in the dark waiting for them leave as Lt. Washington asked them. Not obeying her orders Com. Taylor took Reynolds as hostage and start arguing with her. After a while, the lieutenant took avail of Com. Taylor movement to cut his neck to shoot a sonic blast to him. Maddy was terrified after witnessed how Reynolds life was threatened, all because his stubbornness. She was about to collapse, her parents lost and the man she loved almost die.

After a while, they appeared with an unconscious Dr. Wallace. Her mother headed to the laboratory and synthetized the cure to the virus that affected both Com. Taylor and Dr. Wallace.

**SECOND DATE (RETAKEN)**

Next day, Reynolds and Maddy retake their 2nd date. This time Reynolds wasn't thinking about the 6ers, of the mysteries of Terra Nova. Yesterday he was about to die on Com. Taylor hands, he is a soldier he was trained not to fear death but he can help it to think that he was about to die on the hands of the man that was both his leader and his enemy.

Something changed in his heart and mind, this time he really wanted to be with Maddy, now he has a reason to fight for the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**IN ORDER TO WRITE A STORY THAT MAKE SENSE THE SCENES RELATED TO THEIR RELATION THAT HAPPENED IN "WHAT REMAINS" AND "THE RUNAWAY" WERE INVERTED. YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED THAT IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE HOW THOSE SCENES WERE INCLUDED IN THOSE EPISODES, OTHERWISE, I INVITE YOU TO WATCH CAREFULLY THOSE SCENES, I'M SURE YOU WILL AGREE WITH ME.**

I believe that they are officially engaged in a romantic relation with the approval of Maddy's parents, you already saw where they will be in next chapter, alone just the two of them.


End file.
